Brothers in Arms
by CaptainPrice
Summary: One thing that has kept the Coria Region at bay is the threat of nuclear weapons of the Allied Regions. The Coria Army has been racing to build their own ultimate weapon. However, the ultimate weapon has already been made and if used properly, it will ignite an unforgettable war. It's up to the Allied Forces to prevent the upcoming war. Accepting OCs, check the story for that.
1. FUBAR

**Hey all, I had this idea floating around my head for months now, to be specific, since August. This is the Special Forces story I was talking about and I thought I'd try my hand at writing it. I decided to write this one since I plan on putting up an end chapter to one of my other stories, thus completing it an then I can transition my focus on others. I will be accepting OCs for this story, so read the bottom of the chapter if you're interested. One thing before we start, humans don't exist in this story, in this story the Pokemon is basically the human race. So let's get this show on the road.**

**Bold- TV**

_**Italic- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**_

_**Bold Italics- Radio Feedback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own the story, the idea of the story and my OCs.**

* * *

The four man team was prone and observing their objective. The team was made up of a Lucario, Charmeleon, Hitmonlee and Granbull. Their codenames were Deuce, Hawk, Swifty and Axel. Their mission was simple. Take out the HVT and secure the weapons cache that was believed to be inside the building. Deuce lowered the binoculars from his eyes and glanced at his watch. The time was 13:30 and it was go time for the mission. He turned to Hawk, Swifty and Axel and nodded.

"Alright boys, mark your targets and fire on my go," Deuce whispered, looking through the scope of his rifle.

"Copy that. Wait for the wind to die down before firing." Hawk replied.

Each of them picked their targets and waited for the wind to stop. Once it did, Deuce gave the countdown.

"Three, two, one, fire."

Four bangs sounded and the bullets whistled to their targets. The four targets outside the compound fell to the ground and moved no more. Deuce stood up and motioned for his men to do the same. They rappelled down from the rock formation they were hiding on earlier and began their advance to the objective. The four of them stayed sharp as they kept their eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

"Twenty meters, are you all ready?" Axel asked.

"I'm up," Swifty nodded, switching his gun to semi.

"I'm up, too." Hawk answered.

"Alright, I'm good. Stack up on the door." Deuce whispered.

The team huddled outside the door and prepared to breach it. Before doing so, Deuce turned to look at Axel and indicated the window around the corner. Axel peered inside and saw a small group of enemies sitting around the table playing cards and their target just sat down as well. None of them noticed that their men were down outside and that was good. Axel gave a thumbs up to Deuce and readied himself to assault. Deuce saw the signal and placed a charge on the door. Once he received a pat on the back from Hawk, he detonated the charge. There was a loud boom as the door exploded into splinters and cries of surprise met the ears of the team. Deuce broke off the wall and entered the building, firing at the first thing that caught his eye.

Hawk, Swifty and Axel followed inside and met their targets in a rain of bullets. It was over as soon as it started. The four men were dead and their target was sitting in his chair looking at the ceiling.

"Clear!" Swifty announced.

"Alright, I want a positive ID on our guy," Deuce said, pointing at the Alakazam. "Axel, hold security at the door."

"Roger," Axel grunted, kneeling by the doorway.

"Hawk, go look in the room for the cache."

Hawk was already breaking the lock off the door to the room before Deuce got out his order. His flaming tail vanished from sight as the door opened with a loud clunk. Deuce switched his radio frequency to contact Command and give them a SITREP. Swifty whistled as he saw the shot that entered the forehead of their target. This was definitely the guy they were looking for.

"Boss, this is our guy. You shot him right in the grape, man." Swifty whistled.

"I aim to please, Swifty." Deuce smirked.

"Overlord to Hunter, what have you got?" Overlord asked.

"Overlord we have secured the objective and we took out the HVT. I currently have Hawk searching for the weapons cache right now." Deuce replied.

_**"Copy that, Delta. Keep looking and report back to me when you find it."**_

"Roger that, Overlord. Delta out."

Deuce turned on his heel to enter the room Hawk did earlier. Hawk came out and looked concerned about something. This garnered Deuce's attention since Hawk very rarely showed emotion when in the field.

"The cache is in there, Deuce. But you really need to take a look at what they have." Hawk said.

"Okay, just sit tight while I take a look." Deuce nodded.

Deuce entered the room and turned on his camera to stream the video to Command. His eyes narrowed at the supplies that he saw. MGs, AKs, Mortars, RPGs, and possible chemicals met Deuce's eyes and he silently cursed.

"Overlord, do you copy?" Deuce asked.

_**"We read you, Delta. Start talking."**_ Overlord replied.

"We found the cache and we may have found some chemical weapons. I'm streaming you the stockpile on my camera."

_**"Okay, Delta, I need you to show me the chemical weapon. I have a team ready to go, I just need confirmation."**_

Deuce squatted down and his camera lens landed on the crate. He felt his heartbeat increase a little from the anticipation as he waited for Overlord to give him the answer on what he was showing them.

_**"Delta, we're sending in the team. Hold your position,"**_ Overlord answered, breaking the silence.

"Delta copies, we're holding position until the team arrives." Deuce replied.

Deuce stood up and was about to depart the room but stopped upon hearing a beeping noise. He froze when he heard that and turned back to the crate. His radio and camera was still on so he was still recording everything to Overlord. Deuce squatted by the crate and placed his hands on the side and gave a tug. The side came off and Deuce came face to face with a bunch of canisters with wires wrapped around them.

_**"Delta, get the hell out of there, now!"**_ Overlord barked.

"_Shit!"_ Deuce thought.

He bolted out of the room and started yelling for his team to move to safety.

"Bomb! Get clear, get clear, move!" Deuce roared, running towards the door.

"Go, go, go, go!" Swifty yelled.

The team dashed out of the house and was no more than twenty meters away before it exploded in a ball of fire. The force of the blast launched the group off of their feet and the fire from the blast overtook them. Deuce landed hard on the ground and gave a cry of pain as he felt his elbow pop out. He rolled to his side to try and locate his men. Swifty was lying on his back and putting pressure on his stomach. Axel was on his side and groaning in pain as he kept pressure on his wound. Hawk was slowly crawling to Deuce with one hand holding his stomach as well.

_**"Delta, come in!"**_ Overlord urged.

"My team is down, we need backup!" Deuce coughed.

Footsteps and shouts filled the air but were barely noticed by the team. Swifty was able to spot movement and his hand went for his rifle. He switched it to auto and began to fire on the silhouettes in the smoke. Bullets whistled through the air around the team as the enemies opened fire. Swifty quickly reloaded his gun but was met with a rain of bullets. He fell back to the ground dead, leaving Deuce, Axel and Hawk alone.

"Swifty's down!" Hawk shouted, pulling out his pistol.

_**"Damn-it, Joe, talk to me!"**_ Overlord demanded.

"We are under heavy fire, we need that backup now! We have a man down!" Deuce yelled.

A bullet struck Deuce in the shoulder and he fell to the ground in pain. Hawk returned fire in the direction Deuce was shot from with his pistol but was met with the same result. A bullet went straight through Hawk's Kevlar vest and exited out his back. He dropped his gun and struggled to breathe. By this time, Deuce knew his team was done for and decided to give one last call.

"Overlord, don't bother sending the backup, we're done!" Deuce hissed.

The gunfire stopped and enemies began surrounding the team. They were held at gunpoint, ready to kill them if ordered. Deuce kept glaring at the men that shot his team up and waited for them to make a move. More footsteps were heard as a Machoke stood in front of the group holding a pistol. Machoke aimed his gun at Axel's head and then looked Deuce right in the eye. There was silence as Deuce looked between Axel and the Machoke that would end his life. Axel gave a grunt as he pushed himself up and looked at Deuce.

"Don't say anything, Deuce." Axel coughed.

Bang! Axel fell to the ground in a heap and Deuce had to do everything in his power from screaming out. Hawk was dragged out to Machoke by an Electabuzz who threw him to the ground. The Electabuzz pointed his rifle at Hawk's back and prepared to fire.

"This is the price you pay for invading our country." The Machoke sneered.

He looked back at the Electabuzz and nodded. There was a click as the Electabuzz switched the rifle to auto and grinned. Hawk turned to Deuce and managed to give him his trademark grin.

"See you on the other side, buddy." Hawk chuckled.

"No!" Deuce cried out.

The Electabuzz opened fire and Deuce screwed his eyes shut as his rage and anguish grew to new heights. Deuce was now the only man on his team left alive and he felt nothing but rage as he glared at the men before him. The Machoke maintained eye contact with Deuce as he neared him and brought back his gun. Deuce saw white dots burst to life in front of his eyes as the gun slammed into his head and he collapsed to the ground. Before he passed out, he heard Overlord in the background of his radio.

"I need those teams out there now! I have a team down in the field!" Overlord barked.

* * *

Deuce's eyes fluttered as they opened. He didn't know where he was, but he could tell he was in a dimly lit cave of some sort. His feet dragged behind him as he was pulled through the twisting tunnel and he could hear multiple voices of the opposition that caught him. He was now a prisoner of war and there were only two ways out of it. Escape and death were the two options and the latter was almost the most certain thing to happen. Deuce's mind drifted away to his team which made his hands clench into fists at the mere thought of what happened to them under his command. He glanced out of his peripherals to check out any possible escape routes that he could use and he was counting whatever man he saw. Deuce knew that from the situation before him, he had little to no chance of escaping this alive. If anything, he would eventually be found by a recovery team and have his remains shipped back home.

He was now in a room that had a fair amount of light illuminating it. There was a lone chair and a camera was sitting in the center of the room with its focus on the wooden stool. Deuce's heartbeat sped up as he felt anxiety fill his being as he pieced together his own death. They were going to make him say what they wanted on film and then end his life with either a bullet to the head or a swift decapitation. The only solace that entered Deuce's mind at this point was that either way, his death would be nothing but painless. He began to struggle a little bit as they got ready to put him in the chair.

"Hold him still, damn-it!" One shouted.

"Get your hands off of me you rat bastards!" Deuce spat, trying to break his arm free.

Deuce's body tensed up as he felt the butt of a rifle smash into his spine, making him fall to his knees from the blindsiding attack. That was all it took for his captors to get him seated and tied up in the chair. Deuce squinted as the blinding light pelted his tired eyes and he looked away. He could hear some mocking laughs echo around the room and the tunnels. His body trembled with fury as the taunts and jeers met his ears. He was not going to grant them the satisfaction of giving into their demands that easily since he would rather die than give in to torture. Calming himself down, Deuce prepared himself for the torture that was following close behind. A towering figure stood in front of him and blocked out the spotlights that were focused on him earlier. Glancing up, Deuce's anger began to build again after locking eyes with the Machoke that executed his comrades earlier.

"You!" Deuce sneered.

"Oh, it doesn't seem as though you're pleased to see me mister, Deuce, is it?" Machoke replied.

"You've got two functioning ears, you heard my friends say my name earlier."

"I did, but surely that's a lie, isn't it? I've seen a good amount of you before, so I know you're part of the Allied Special Forces. So why don't you drop the act and tell me your real name, Deuce?"

Deuce looked into Machoke's eyes and did the only thing he could to give his response. Conjuring up whatever spit that he could, Deuce took a deep breath and spat a large glob of saliva into Machoke's face. Machoke didn't flinch at the vulgar act, but his eyebrows did furrow in anger. He wiped the spit off of his face and stood up. He gave a hard punch across Deuce's cheek and the coppery taste of blood touched his tongue. While he was shaking off the effects of the punch, Machoke had reached into his pocket.

Deuce didn't have any intel on his person and the only thing that he had besides his gear was the picture of him and his brothers. He was praying that Machoke wouldn't find it, but luck was not on his side right now. Machoke's hand was now holding the worn photograph and he observed it for a minute before a chuckle left his lips.

"Ah, now what is this? A photo of you and a couple others?" Machoke asked.

"What, you're blind too?" Deuce asked.

"Who are these people, Deuce?"

Machoke got behind Deuce and squatted down. He leaned into Deuce's ear as he tried to extract any information that he could from the operative before him.

"Family?" Machoke asked. "Friends? Allied Special Forces?"

Deuce looked up at the photo that he would look at every night before going to bed. His eyes looked at the three members of the picture. In the center of the picture was himself, wearing his combat uniform. To his left was a taller Lucario that happened to be his eldest brother, John, wearing a combat uniform with an infantry patch on the left shoulder. And to his right was his second older brother, Jensen. Jensen was wearing a hat with his combat uniform that had the Special Forces patch on his left shoulder. The photo was taken by his mother when he had finished his training to join the Special Forces. The three of them were at home for the first time in years and they were hassled to have their picture taken. The photo was the end result of their mother's persistence. Deuce was so lost in the memory that he tuned out the conversation taking place.

"Sir, he won't talk." Electabuzz said.

"Well then he's not going to live much longer then, is he?" Machoke retorted.

Machoke flicked the photo away and it landed at Deuce's feet. He walked up to the camera and turned it on to start recording the final minutes of Deuce's life. Straightening up, he looked into the camera to deliver his warning.

"You come to our country after we warned you what the consequences would be should you try and stop us with our weapon testing. The man you see behind me is one of your best soldiers. His blood is on your hands. You want a war? We'll give you one," Machoke said, cocking a pistol and walking behind Deuce.

_"Damn-it… John, Jensen, I'm sorry."_ Deuce thought.

"This is the price you pay."

A single shot echoed around the cave as Machoke fired the gun. Deuce slumped forward in his restraints as the life left his body. In a single day, a squad of four from one of the best Special Forces groups of the Allies was taken out and seen as an act of aggression. A war was coming and it would definitely take its toll on both sides.

* * *

**Well there's the intro chapter filled with action and a somber ending. This story in a way is a tribute to all soldiers, but let me explain this. The story is about three Lucario brothers, Joe, John and Jensen. The story will truly start after this chapter which contained the death of Joe and his team. Plot wise, it'll be a little similar to some movies but I'm trying to be original here by creating a war in the Pokemon world. I also want to be accurate as possible with the military tactics and operations so this story will be slowly updated since I want this to be a good portrayal and it's also a side story so it's not my main focus. Anyway, I have the OC form under this as well as the submission rules, read this carefully because people completely spaced on it in some of my other stories. If you have any questions about the military acronyms or what not, look them up or ask me.**

**OCs introduced:**

**Sergeant First Class (SFC) Joseph Wahlberg**

**Status: K.I.A**

**Location: Classified**

**Submission Rules:**

**1.) DO NOT send an OC via review, by PM only. All submissions from anonymous viewers and authors alike in the review section will be deleted/ignored.**

**2.) Only one OC submission per person.**

**3.) Do not beg for me to give your OC screentime or give them more than one cameo. Doing so will only make me less likely to bring yours in. I will bring characters in when I feel it's appropriate to do so. In fact, if you do so, I'll probably just ice your character immediately. Don't include your characters in my character's history/story line (I've had this happen a couple of times and it's quite irritating)**

**4.) OCs will die in this story, both mine and submitted characters. So if your character dies, do not get angry and throw a fit. You should know that people die in these stories and you gave me your permission to kill them off after sending them to me. **

**5.) FOLLOW THE FORM THE WAY IT IS ON MY PROFILE. Don't be lazy and write something in the form along the lines of (you decide, I don't care, do what you want)**

**6.) If you have any questions, PM me.**


	2. FNG

**Hey all, I decided to get this chapter out since I had time to write it and in it I introduce the first submitted OC. Now I don't know when I'll update again but all I can say is just keep a lookout on the story because like I said in the last chapter, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible and I already know some of the information I put in may be incorrect, but I'll prevent that as much as I can. So without further delay, let's get to the chapter.**

**Bold- TV**

_**Italic- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**_

_**Bold Italics- Radio Feedback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own the story, the idea of the story and my OCs.**

* * *

The sun had barely risen on Fort Lambert and it was already proving to be a busy morning with a bunch of soldiers walking about. Two operatives were walking side by side to the mess hall to chow down on an early morning breakfast. Jensen Wahlberg was walking beside his oldest teammate from his time in Delta Force, an Infernape named David Montes. David gave a tired yawn and stretched as they reached the doors to the hall.

"Sounds like you didn't get enough sleep last night." Jensen said.

"You know me, dude. I'm always itching for what the next day may bring, so it's hard to fall asleep." David replied.

Jensen shook his head and opened the door, following David inside. They hurried to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray to get their breakfast. The two of them did not have much to do for the day, but that left them with time to practice other attributes. The most important thing on the agenda for Jensen and David for the day was to evaluate a new recruit that recently made it through selection and training to see how he would measure to their unit. After gathering their food, they made their way to the nearest table and sat down by some fellow operatives.

"So what do you know about this new guy so far, Wahlberg?" David asked.

"Not much, save for the fact he's just like you and me. He was in the Rangers as well as the 101st Airborne Division. He just finished this past year doing the training after the passing the selection process." Jensen answered.

"So he's just our average FNG then?"

"Pretty much, although I've got to admit his area of strength was his marksmanship."

"How good are we talking here? How accurate is he?"

"His pistol and rifle handling was exceptional, but his skill as a sniper was freaking impressive."

"Better than yours?"

"It was better than mine when I first joined. I'll have to see for myself when we check him out today."

* * *

Jensen and David finished scarfing down their breakfast and made their way back outside. Upon exiting the mess hall, they heard the pops of rifles from the range carrying from the other end of the base. They started walking to a hangar that contained a small training area that allowed observation over a CQB course. Their new guy was supposed to be arriving at the area soon so they had to get there to greet him. Upon entering the hangar, Jensen walked over to a nearby table and began looking through a stack of files for the file on their newest team member. Finally finding the file, he pulled it out and opened it up. His eyes scanned the entire profile on their newest man.

"Let me see that, bro." David requested.

"Knock yourself out." Jensen said.

David plucked the file from Jensen and his eyes moved left to right on the profile of their guy.

"Okay, let's review here," David muttered. "The guy's name is Anthony Hughes, he's thirty years old, has the rank of Master Sergeant, he's from Sunyshore City and then it continues about the stuff you told me earlier."

David closed the file and gave a sigh. He was a little impressed with Hughes' information on passing the selection phase. He was on the last year of being able to even apply for the position since the cut off age was thirty for the recruits. David decided not to come to any conclusions on Hughes because he wanted to see how the man operated before coming to a decision. He shrugged and sat down in a chair, kicking his legs up on the table before resting his hands on the back of his head. He closed his eyes as he began to wait for Hughes to show up.

"Excuse me, but do either of you know where I can find Sergeant Wahlberg and Sergeant Montes?" A voice asked.

Jensen and David turned to the doorway and saw a Typhlosion standing in it. He was wearing his combat uniform and his Special Forces patch was presented proudly on his left shoulder. Their eyes landed on his name tape and rank. He had the rank of Master Sergeant and his name read Hughes.

"Well you don't have to look far, you're talking to them," Jensen replied, walking over to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant Wahlberg," Tony said, shaking Jensen's hand.

"Sergeant Hughes, I've read your file and I have to say it's pretty impressive." David complimented.

"Thank you, Sergeant Montes. I hope I live up to your standards."

"We'll see."

David clambered out of the chair and gave a stretch as he made his way over to the CQB course. There were a couple sets of equipment on the table to allow a group of soldiers to use on the course. David began putting on his vest that had pouches containing ammo and grenade. He then strapped his sidearm to his leg before turning around to Jensen and Tony. He motioned for Tony to come over and prepare himself for the CQB test.

"So is it just you and me then?" Tony asked.

"That's right. Jensen is going to observe the test on the catwalk up there to evaluate how well you've been trained. So I'll be your partner for this." David replied.

"Sounds good."

Tony put on his gear and nodded at David after doing a final check on his HK416. David nodded back and they stacked on each other outside the entrance to the course. David looked up at Jensen and gave a thumbs up signaling him to start the test. Jensen pressed down on the intercom and gave the go ahead.

"Begin."

Jensen crossed his arms as he watched David and Tony enter the first door. His eyes followed them and observed their movement through the course as they went down the hallway to the first room. When they came to a small intersecting hall, he watched the security and communication technique. David stopped and motioned for Tony to move up. Tony hurried across the opening and David followed him once he cleared the area. Reaching the first door, they stacked up outside. From his position on catwalk, Jensen could see the targets in the room. There were two enemy targets and one civilian target.

His eyes went back to David and Tony as they prepared to breach the door. Tony broke off the wall and gave a mule kick to the door. The door burst open and David tossed a flashbang through the door and it exploded upon landing on the floor. They entered the room and went their respective routes all the while firing at the targets. Jensen was pleased with what he saw so far. Tony knew his job inside out and didn't have a single mistake. Once they cleared the room, they stacked up on the next door to the new room. Tony tried another kick, but this time the door didn't budge.

He raised his rifle and fired one shot before kicking again. The door flew open and David chucked another flashbang through the doorway. Once again the two of them entered the room and shot targets as they advanced inside. This continued for another thirty seconds before David and Tony departed the last room and stood outside near the starting area. David looked at Tony and nodded his head in approval. He clapped Tony on the back and gave him a grin.

"Not bad, Anthony." David said.

"Thanks, Montes. If you're going to address me by my first name, call me Tony." Tony replied.

"Only if you call me Dave in return."

"Fair enough."

The pair of them shared a laugh and turned to Jensen who was walking over to the two of them. He said nothing as he observed Tony with crossed arms. He glanced up at Tony's eyes and could see that they held nothing but brimming confidence. Nodding to himself he unfolded his arms and smirked.

"Not bad, Hughes. I guess that CQB training really paid off. You did everything correct from security, communicating with Montes, breaching, clearing and you didn't hit a single civilian target." Jensen said.

"Thank you, Wahlberg. I'm glad I was able to meet your standards." Tony replied.

"Well, you've met part of them. We still have to evaluate you on the range and your combatives, too."

* * *

Tony nodded and was determined to continue proving himself to both Jensen and David. He followed them out of hangar and towards the range where a lot of shots could be heard. His main goal was to be the marksman for his team when he got into Delta Force and it was now his chance to prove his skill. All he had to do was remain calm and use the techniques he learned while he went through sniper school and he would be fine. They finally arrived at the range and the cracks of the rifles was almost deafening. Jensen and David turned around to Tony to inform him of what they wanted to see next.

"Alright, Hughes, this is what I want you to do," Jensen began, pointing at an empty lane. "Get set up in that lane and prepare to zero your weapon. Once you've done that, I want you to qualify by hitting those targets when they pop up down the range!"

"Roger that, Wahlberg!" Tony hollered back.

"Hang on, I'll get you some ear protection! Your ears will be ringing like a motherfucker without them!" David said.

"Sounds good! I'll go get set up!"

Jensen and Tony walked over to the empty lane and Tony got in a prone position. He thanked David when he came back holding some earplugs. He inserted the plugs into his ear and switched his weapon to semi to begin his grouping. Once David patted him on the shoulder, he looked down his sights, took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger after exhaling. His bullet hit the paper target that Jensen set up while he was putting his earplugs in. He followed his breathing pattern and his eye never left the sight. After firing the remaining four rounds in the magazine he had, he put his weapon back on safe and stood up.

"Nice shooting, Hughes. Your grouping is excellent." David complimented.

"Keep up the praise and you'll make me blush, Montes." Tony smirked.

"I aim to please."

"Alright, Hughes, since your grouping is spot on I don't think it's necessary to have you group again. I'm going to have the targets start popping up on you and all you need to do is hit them." Jensen said.

"No problem."

Tony inserted a new magazine into his rifle and locked it in. Once he took it off safe, Jensen activated the targets. The first target popped up two hundred yards away and almost a second later it fell back after Tony fired his shot. One by one a target would go up and then fall down after being struck by Tony's bullets. He fired the last round in his magazine and flipped the safety back on before releasing the magazine and locking the bolt back. Out of the forty shots he had, thirty-eight of them hit their mark.

"Eagle eye shot, Hughes. You're on fire today, bro." David grinned.

"I have to be if I want to have the marksman position on a team." Tony replied.

"Well you're really proving to be eligible for the position, but I'll have to see how you function with the snipers later before I make the call." Jensen said.

"Should we fire the snipers now?"

"No, we can do that later. We need to make room for an infantry platoon coming in to practice."

Tony nodded and the bolt snapped back into position after Jensen finished inspecting it for any bullets. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and followed them out of the range and back to the hangar where they performed the CQB test. The sun was now high in the sky and allowed the base to be seen in its glory. Soldiers were marching from the barracks after finishing their morning workout to get cleaned up before eating breakfast. The flags were soaring high on the poles as the wind blew and a few helicopters were flying overhead.

* * *

The three of them entered the building and went towards an adjacent room. The room had mats laid out to allow combative practice between soldiers to take place. David and Tony took off their gear that they had been wearing and took off their blouses with Jensen doing the same.

"Montes, why don't you take the gear and place it back on the table outside? I'll test Hughes first." Jensen said.

"Fine with me," David said, picking up the gear and leaving the room.

Tony turned to Jensen and smirked. He rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles as he prepared to go toe to toe with Jensen. Jensen looked at Tony calmly as he began to stretch.

"Alright, Hughes, this will be the last exam for you today. We'll finish testing you tomorrow with a fitness test along with the snipers. You still have to get situated and fill out some paperwork yet." Jensen said.

"That'll work out fine for me, Wahlberg." Tony answered.

"Alright, now I want to see how you do when it comes to taking down an opponent. So use whatever techniques you learned throughout your training and come at me."

"With pleasure."

Tony adapted a concentrated expression and a balanced stance as he stared Jensen down. Jensen took up a stance as well and waited for Tony to make his move. He got his wish when Tony carefully made his way towards him. Tony gave a jab at Jensen which was blocked and then grabbed him by the elbow and shoulder. He brought his leg behind Jensen's and pushed forward. Jensen fell to the ground with Tony on top getting ready to pin him. He wrapped his legs around Tony's torso and gave a hard jerk to the right, turning them over. Jensen was now on top and managed to get Tony in an armbar. Tony gave a grunt as he tried to struggle out but it was proving to be impossible. He tapped out in submission and rolled his arm after Jensen released it.

"You're fast and your fighting style is balanced and that's good. Now you just need to pay attention and move quicker. You gave me too much time to counter your pin and I flipped you over." Jensen informed.

"Yeah, that was a nice move. Was that a scissors turnover?" Tony replied.

"Yes it was. That's one of my favorite maneuvers and it actually saved my ass a couple of times when I got in hand to hand encounters."

"I'll have to try that when I get the chance."

"Well we've got an hour to kill, so maybe you will."

Tony retook his stance and Jensen did the same. They stared each other down and Jensen gave a smirk.

"Again." He said.

Tony and Jensen moved in and each gave a strike. They both blocked each other's attack and broke away. Jensen smirked again as he observed Tony. For an FNG, he was proving to be an exceptional operator.

* * *

**Well that was the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it despite the short length. So this chapter mainly introduced my two OCs Jensen and David who will be the main characters of the Special Forces group. I will reveal my other characters for the infantry group when that chapter comes. Now if none of you understood the acronyms in the chapter, you can always look them up or ask me what they are and I'll fill in the blanks for you. I would also suggest watching videos of the events that Jensen and Tony walked Tony through to get a feel for what the Special Forces do for training. So look up things like CQB/room clearing, weapons zeroing and qualification and combatives. If you're a military nut like me, then you'll find it interesting.**

**OCs Introduced:**

**Name: Jensen Wahlberg Codename: Stump Affiliation: JSOC/Delta Force**

**Rank: Master Sergeant Team Position: Team Leader/Marksman/Assault**

**Age: 32 Status: Active Species: Lucario Blood Type: A+**

**Name: David Montes Codename: Scarecrow Affiliation: JSOC/Delta Force**

**Rank: Staff Sergeant Team Position: Assault**

**Age: 32 Status: Active Species: Infernape Blood Type: AB**

**Name: Anthony "Tony" Hughes (Gentle Blossom) Codename: TBA Affiliation: JSOC/Delta Force**

**Rank: Master Sergeant Team Position: TBA**

**Age: 30 Status: Active Species: Typhlosion Blood Type: Unk. **


	3. The First Bad News

**Hey everybody, I'm back with an update for this side story here. It's a short chapter, but I believe it turned out well. It may be a bit of a tear jerker for some of you, but we'll see. Stay tuned for info at the bottom. Let's get to the chapter!**

**Warning: Language present in this chapter. Proceed with caution!**

**Bold- TV/Intercom**

_**Italic- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**_

_**Bold Italics- Radio Feedback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own the story, the idea of the story and my OCs.**

* * *

John Wahlberg was standing beside his platoon sergeant, a Feraligatr, Sergeant First Class Dean Hartsock. Ever since he could remember joining the Rangers, he had been following the orders of Sergeant Hartsock and would continue to do so without question. If there was one thing that stood out about Hartsock, it was his cruel and twisted sense of humor being a former drill sergeant. Thankfully since he always did his job, Hartsock never had any bad comments to say to him and he planned to keep it that way as long as he could.

"So we're qualifying with the M4s, .50 Cal and the M9 today?" John asked.

"Right," Hartsock said with a nod. "Get the squads online. I don't want these crotch stains wasting time here today."

"Roger."

John had to hide the smirk on his face after hearing the end commentary from Hartsock and turned to the benches where the rest of the platoon was sitting. He gave a whistle and had the squads prepare to file in and move down the range to take their positions. His squad was first, followed by Sergeant Forsberg's squad and then Sergeant Westbrook's squad to fill in the final spaces.

"Sergeant Forsberg, Sergeant Westbrook, get over here!" Hartsock barked.

The two sergeants hurried over to Hartsock after he summoned them. One was a female and the other was male. The female was a Floatzel named Cordelia Forsberg. She was in her late twenties and hailed from Canalave City. She was currently one of the only females with their unit and that stood out as a testament against other female soldiers as she managed to earn the tab fair and square by meeting the standards.

The male, Drake Westbrook, was a Gallade in his mid-twenties. He joined the Army when he was eighteen and slowly climbed his way through the ranks. However, Hartsock wasn't too fond of Westbrook because of his lack of communication and always wondered how he managed to even make it as an NCO or a Ranger for that matter.

"What do you need, Sergeant Hartsock?" Forsberg asked.

"Watch your squads and make sure they qualify. No one leaves here today until everyone qualifies with each weapon system," Hartsock answered.

"Roger."

Forsberg and Hartsock turned to Westbrook and waited for a response. He looked between the two of them and gave a nod. Hartsock crossed his arms and his eyes bore into Westbrook.

"Sergeant Westbrook, did you hear what I said?" Hartsock asked.

Westbrook nodded again and that was the last straw for Hartsock.

"Don't you fucking nod at me, open your mouth and use your words like a big boy. Yes or no, did you hear what I said?" Hartsock snapped.

"Yeah, I heard you," Westbrook replied.

"Good. You're in the Army. The 75th Ranger Regiment no less. Be vocal for fuck's sake!"

Hartsock turned on his heel and walked back down the range towards John. His job was done and all he had to do now was make sure that John, Forsberg and Westbrook did their jobs. He stood beside John as he kept an eye on his squad while they loaded their magazines into their M4s.

"I know it's not my business, but don't you think you're being a little hard on Westbrook?" John asked.

"Hell no. That's me on my good day. If he gets offended by something little like that, then he's in the wrong damn profession," Hartsock replied.

"Good point."

Hartsock clapped John on the shoulder and made his way to the range tower to help give commands and keep his eyes on the entire range. Pressing down on the button for the loudspeaker, his voice echoed across the range.

**"Alright ladies, lock and load. Acquire a stable firing position. Flip the switch from safe to semi,"** Hartsock listed off.

He watched with pride as every one of his men on the line did as ordered and got into the prone position. Doing a final sweep, he confirmed that everyone was ready to start firing.

"Fire!"

The sound of rifle shots filled the area and sounded like music to everyone's ears. Given their profession as an infantry unit, they heard gunfire on daily basis and it had become second nature to them. Hartsock glanced at his watch as it had been two minutes and had them ceasefire.

"Alright, let's see how you turds did," Hartsock said through the intercom.

One by one, Hartsock went down the line for each of his men and would shake his head, swear or give some form of praise. Overall, only three people had to redo the M4 system and two of them were from Westbrook's squad. Hartsock shook his head as he walked over to Westbrook.

"Sergeant Westbrook, can you please tell me what your job is as a squad leader?" Hartsock asked.

"Everything that squad does or fails to do," Westbrook replied.

"That's right. Now do you mind telling me why the hell your squad is the only one struggling with this basic task?"

"I don't have an excuse for you, Sergeant Hartsock. I'll get them straightened out."

"Damn right you will. Go over there and tell the two that failed to unfuck themselves right now."

"Roger."

Westbrook strode down the line to consult his two squad members that failed so they could rectify the problem. Hartsock sighed and cursed as he wished he could have a drink. His short temper was getting the better of him early and that was the last thing he wanted. He was about to make his way back to the tower but was stopped when he saw his platoon leader coming up to him. He snapped to attention, but was waved aside as the platoon leader came up to him.

"What do you need, Lieutenant Hansen?" Hartsock asked.

Lieutenant Hansen was a Cacturne that had been assigned to them six months ago. He carried himself with confidence and he had done an excellent job of managing the platoon despite being only 21 and fresh out of OCS.

"I need to talk with Sergeant Wahlberg about a private matter. Is he nearby?" Hansen asked.

"Yes, sir! He's there," Hartsock replied as he nodded down the line.

Hartsock and Hansen walked down the line to where John was. As they got within range, John immediately snapped to attention when Hansen was within his sight and was about ready to salute. Hansen dismissed the action and John quickly went to his at ease stance.

"Sergeant Wahlberg, I need you to come with me. Sergeant Hartsock will take command of your squad until I'm finished with you," Hansen said.

"Yes, sir!" John replied a little confused as to why Lieutenant Hansen wanted to speak with him privately.

Hartsock waved him off and John followed Hansen off the range and back towards the base. The pair of them walked past numerous soldiers on their trek back to the main building where they had their briefings. As they walked through the many halls of the building, John began to wonder what Hansen wanted to discuss with him if it was something private. They stopped outside one of the smaller briefing rooms that were normally used for the special ops. Hansen opened the door and motioned for John to enter.

"Are you coming too, sir?" John asked.

Hansen shook his head.

"No. I was just a runner. This is not for my ears," Hansen replied before closing the door.

* * *

John didn't like where this was going and was starting to think something went wrong if the news he was receiving was only for him to hear. His mind drifted to his younger brothers, Jensen and Joe and he immediately thought that something happened to one of them. The mere thought of losing one of his younger brothers made his heart ache badly. He knew that being special ops was very dangerous and risky and he started to pray that both of them were still alive and kicking. John turned around and was about to take a seat at the small table in the center of the room, but he just noticed the second occupant of the room. His eyes fell on his younger brother, Jensen.

"Jensen? What are you doing here?" John asked as he walked over to him.

"I'm not sure. I was just told I had to come here for something," Jensen replied as he stood up.

Both brothers gave each other an embrace and a pat on the back. The last time they had seen each other was almost three months ago and that was because Jensen was in enemy territory and unable to send anything out as he had to blend in with the populace.

"So where's Joe?" John asked. "If you and me are in here, then he should be coming to hear this too, right?"

"I'm not sure," Jensen said with a shake of his head.

The door to the room opened again and the two brothers turned expecting to see their youngest brother, Joe, enter the door. That was not the case. What they saw next made their stomachs drop. A Chaplain entered the room along with their commander, an Emboar, Colonel Briggs.

"John, Jensen, take a seat," Briggs said as he pointed at the empty chairs in front of him.

The two brothers did as requested, but they still had their eyes on the Chaplain and were now concerned with the news they were going to receive from Briggs. The Chaplain sat across from John and Jensen and waited for Briggs to start speaking again.

"Do you two know why you've been called here?" Briggs asked.

"No, sir," the brothers chorused.

"Good. I just wanted to be sure you found out at the same time."

"Sir, what's this about? What happened?" John asked.

"It's about your brother Joe. When was the last time you talked to him?" Briggs replied.

"I think it was about a month ago," Jensen said looking at John who nodded.

Briggs nodded and sighed as he prepared to drop the bombshell to the brothers.

"I regret to inform you that your brother and his team were killed in action while on a mission in the Coria region. One of our recovery teams found Joe's body in a cave about a mile from where his team was ambushed," Briggs informed.

The news felt like a slap to the face for both John and Jensen as they received it. Jensen bit his lip and looked down at the floor before burying his face in his hands. John was fairing no better as he nodded and looked away. Briggs couldn't blame to two brothers for acting the way they did and decided to give them a moment to collect themselves.

"How'd he," John choked out before clearing his throat to try again. "How'd he die?"

Briggs said nothing and pulled out a tape that he had tucked in his beltline. He showed it to the brothers and walked over to the VCR that was hooked up to a small TV. He placed the tape in the VCR and picked up the remote to turn it on. The TV flickered to life and a frozen image appeared on screen that showed Joe tied up to a chair in a cave surrounded by filming equipment.

"Oh, fuck no," Jensen whispered as he could see what was coming from a mile away.

Briggs waited for John and Jensen to turn their attention to the screen. He could tell it was taking them all of their willpower not to shed tears and look away. Once both of them looked at the screen, Briggs played the tape. The first thing that the brothers noticed was a Machoke standing beside their brother and trying to extract some information from him. Joe hadn't been cooperating kept giving smartass remarks to the questions that he was asked.

**"Sir, he won't talk,"** a voice said from off screen.

The Machoke turned to the voice and replied back.

**"Well then he's not going to live much longer, is he?"**

Machoke flicked the photo he had taken from Joe earlier and it landed at his feet. He then turned to a different camera and turned it on to deliver his message. He got into the camera's shot and had pulled out an empty pistol.

**"You come to our country after we warned you what the consequences would be should you try to and stop us with our weapon testing. The man you see behind me is one of your best soldiers. His blood is on your hands. You want a war? We'll give you one,"** Machoke said as he inserted a magazine into the pistol.

Cocking the pistol, Machoke walked behind Joe and aimed it at the back of his head. Machoke fired a single shot and it made Jensen and John flinch as they saw their brother get murdered before their eyes. The tape ended and the screen cut to blue afterword. Silence filled the room and Briggs sighed again.

"I'm sorry about this, boys. I know you three were very close," Briggs said.

"It's okay, sir. All of us knew the dangers of our profession when we took the oath," John replied.

Briggs nodded and set the remote down on the table. He was about to turn it over to the Chaplain that entered with him, but stopped when Jensen slammed his fist on the table.

"Who was that guy who killed him?" Jensen demanded, looking up at Briggs.

"He's one of the top officers for the Coria Army. General Lev Kaslov," Briggs replied.

Jensen said nothing and clenched his fists as he tried to contain his emotions, but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so. While Jensen and John were silently grieving, Briggs put a hand on the Chaplain's shoulder and nodded at him to start. Briggs departed the room to leave the brothers alone for counseling

"Before we start, I think it's best you contact your family to give them the news," the Chaplain said.

The brothers said nothing as they both pulled out their cell phones. John and Jensen exchanged looks as they tried to silently determine who should tell their mother the news. The Chaplain waited patiently for one of them to make a move. Finally, John motioned for Jensen to put his phone down and he did so without hesitation. Taking the phone off of standby, John began dialing home and then put it on speaker phone. Jensen turned to the Chaplain.

"Can we do this privately please?" Jensen asked.

"You can," said the Chaplain as he stood up and left the room.

John and Jensen were once again alone in the room and stayed silent. The only noise that echoed around the room was the ringing of the phone as the brothers waited for their mother to answer. The phone finally picked up and the voice of Paige Wahlberg came through the line. On any other day, the brothers would find their mother's voice soothing, but today not even her voice would make them feel better.

_**"Hello?"** _Paige asked.

"Hey, Mama," John answered as he wiped tears from his eyes.

_**"John! It's so good to hear your voice!"** _Paige said with excitement.

"It's good to hear you too, Mama. I got Jensen here with me too."

It was taking everything John had to prevent his voice from breaking over the line.

_**"Jensen! How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a long time!"**_ Paige continued.

"I'm hanging in there, Mom," Jensen replied.

_**"It's so good to hear your voices again. Where's Joe? Is he there too?"**_

Silence overcame John and Jensen as their mother asked the question. It was time to drop the bombshell. When Paige didn't hear a response from either of her sons, she spoke again.

_**"John, Jensen, did you hear me? Is Joe there with you now?"**_ Paige asked again.

"Mama, are you alone right now?" John asked.

_**"Yes, I just got back from the grocery store a while ago. Did something happen?"**_

"Mama, you should sit down."

The line went quiet again and John could already see his mother leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting to hear the news.

_**"John, what happened? Did something happen to Joe?"**_ Paige asked.

"Are you sitting down?" Jensen asked.

_**"Yes I am, Jensen."**_

"Mom, something happened."

_**"What happened? Is it about Joe?"**_

"Yeah."

_**"What happened?"**_

"Mama, there was an accident. Joe's gone."

The line went silent again and the brothers waited withheld breath as their mother was taking in the information. Finally the silence was broken as a small thump was heard at the other end of the line followed by some heavy sobs.

* * *

**Alright, that's the chapter. Sad, yes, but it needed to be done. I don't know when I'll update this one again since it's not my primary focus, but just stay tuned. The story will be heating up soon. Till next time!-CaptainPrice**

**OCs Introduced:**

**Sergeant First Class (SFC) John Wahlberg (CaptainPrice) Species: Lucario**

**Age: 35**

**Sergeant First Class (SFC) Dean Hartsock (CaptainPrice) Species: Feraligatr**

**Age: 36**

**Staff Sergeant Cordelia Forsberg (Airmd15) Species: Floatzel**

**Age: 27**

**Staff Sergeant Drake Westbrook (gallontmon7196) Species: Gallade**

**Age: 25**


End file.
